Venenum
by Darkness-is-Dangerous
Summary: Venenum - latin for poison. When you enter a world where every supernatural has a price, where the only person you can trust is yourself, where lying is always the first choice. Do you stay and join them, or leave? The choice is not yours, the price is high and everyone is trying to use you to their advantage. It's a poisonous world ruled by money. What's your price? Stiles/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: Inspired by the song "Pays to know" by MyPet  
**

 _ **Venenum**_

Chapter 1

Stiles' plan failed. His grand plan, the vision and dream of keeping all of his friends together, the pack intact. It failed miserably. And he was the one who broke it first. When the graduation came closer and he'd received the acceptance letter from the Columbia University in New York, he didn't consider waiting for any other application answer. Stiles was determined to study there, to escape the hell that Beacon Hills had turned out to be, to leave the problems that came with being a part of McCall pack. Of course he worried about his father and what it would've meant to him if Stiles and the rest of them were not going to be there anymore to protect anyone anymore, but once the Sheriff heard about Stiles' acceptance, he was determined for his son to study there. And as it turned out later on, the Sheriff had a long standing preposition from a private detective firm in San Diego that he kept pushing away because of his son's involvement with the McCall pack. And since his son was considering a fresh start in New York, the Sheriff also believed that it was time for him to hand the Sheriff badge and move to San Diego, where he could stop worrying about his son being constantly in danger.

So Stiles had a full support from his father on his decision, the same couldn't have been said about his friends. Well not all of them were against his idea of moving far away from everyone else and having a fresh start. In fact Lydia, the only one who truly supported his decision and was rooting for him, was the second from the pack to inform of her acceptance into Harvard and the fact that she was too leaving the pack and moving away. The two of them suddenly became the two members of the pack that were constantly frowned upon for choosing a fresh start. While Scott, Kira and even Malia had chosen universities only an hour away from each other, or in Kira and Malia's case the same university, Lydia and Stiles were running away. In Scott's eyes they were abandoning the pack and deciding on the easy way out.

In Scott's opinion all of them were supposed to stay together, continue strengthening their pack and settling somewhere together, but his best friend didn't share the same idea. After everything they'd been through – crazy alphas, a kanima, the nogitsune, the assassins and the benefactor, the dread doctors, Eichen experiments and the chimera pack – Stiles needed to start fresh. He believed that a break from all things supernatural was needed in order for him to finally figure out what he wanted from his life, what his future was supposed to be like. Also, Stiles really didn't want to be forced to partake in Theo's recovery to the good side. He didn't like that prick and he didn't care about him. Scott was free to babysit that sociopath until he was going to be deemed good, but Stiles wasn't going to take any part in that.

When the day of his departure came, Stiles didn't let his friends to guilt trip him into staying, even if they had been trying that for a while. He was serious about leaving and in the end, even with the awkward goodbyes, his friends finally understood it. While saying bye to Scott Stiles felt slightly guilty, blame the kicked puppy look that his best friend was wearing, farewells to Lydia and Melissa were nothing short of happy. The two of them were really proud and excited about this next chapter of Stiles' life and fully supported him. He was also really proud of Lydia and finally felt like she was truly showing the full extent of her knowledge and he knew that there was a bright future waiting in front of her. And when it came to saying his farewell to his father, Stiles knew exactly how proud his dad was. Even if it was going to take a hell of a lot to pay for the university, Stiles' dad was determined that his son deserved it and even more. The Sheriff was so proud of his son's achievements and he was excited to see where life was going to take him.

And then Stiles left. For the first few weeks in Columbia's university everything was going well, Stiles was slightly homesick and it took a while to get used to the new surroundings, but he was also relieved. There were no new bad guys constantly trying to kill him and his friends, no new creatures to fight or save. It was relieving to live normally, just like everyone who had no idea about the supernatural. But then, after those first few weeks, Stiles noticed that there was something missing in his life. The supernatural drama used to take up so much of his time before that leaving it all behind was like a detoxification. And Stiles started to crave supernatural like a drug addict would crave drugs.

That was when he met Collin Anderson, a trust fund guy with parents that were from old money. Collin was originally from New York, the son of the millionaire couple. With both parents being doctors and one of the main supporters of the university, it was no surprise that he had everything that he wanted. Built as an athlete, with the huge bank account to his disposal, with the looks that almost every girl fell for – dark skin, deep brown eyes, a charming smile and toned body – he had all the reasons to be a complete jerk. Surprisingly he wasn't. Collin rarely used his bank account, he didn't flaunt his wealth, was more interested in studying than spending all of his time playing sports. And he actually chose to live in the university's dorm room with Stiles instead of the apartment that his parents had bought for him.

And, ironically, Collin was a werewolf.

Stiles really did see the irony there, but he refused to even acknowledge something as ridiculous as the possibility that he was replacing Scott with Collin. Even if he had failed to find time to call his best friend in the past week and instead had joined Collin in the search of entertainment in the nighttime New York.

"Hey, Stiles." An overly friendly voice brought Stiles out of his trance and he looked over to the owner with a frown on his face. Stiles had been staring at the empty new e-mail window for good twenty minutes, trying to figure out how to answer the long letter that his best friend had sent to him a week ago, what to share with him, but Stiles was struggling. He had no idea what to tell Scott and how to say it. So the distraction was welcomed, even if it came from the overly friendly Amber, with whom he had gone out several times in the past month.

"Hey, Amber." Stiles answered and watched how a bright smile appeared on her face before her friends dragged her to the front of the room in a giggling mess. Sighing deeply, Stiles grabbed his coffee cup that was placed next to his laptop, taking a long sip of the rich hot beverage, and exited his e-mail, deciding to answer Scott later.

"Man, soon she's going to start wrapping her whole self around you." Stiles heard Collin's familiar voice and looked to his left, watching his friend placing his things next to him. "You need to either grab her or publically move on." Collin added after sitting down and pulled out his own laptop.

"I know." Stiles mumbled before placing his coffee back down and leaning back to his chair. "But the problem is that I don't know what I want." He admitted and received a snort from Collin.

Stiles shot a glare to his friend, but Collin simply shook his head and turned his attention to his computer, starting it on. "That's becoming the norm for you. Not knowing what you want."

Stiles rolled his eyes to his friend before glancing to the clock to see how much time there was left until the lecture. "How about tonight?" Stiles questioned his friend, not missing how Collin instantly tensed. "We're still going to that club… what's its name again?"

"'Venenum'. It's called 'Venenum'." Collin sighed and brushed his hand over his buzz cut. "And yeah, we are."

Taking a close notice of how uncomfortable his friend was, Stiles wondered what was wrong with that club, but before he had his chance to ask, the lecturer walked into the room and the class began. It left Stiles hoping that Collin was going to explain the problem before they were going to enter that club.

* * *

'Venenum' was the Latin word for poison and Stiles tried to figure out why the owners had called their club like so. A quick search on the internet didn't give him much. The club appeared to be really closed off to the newcomers and it instantly raised the question of how Collin had managed to get invitation to it. That question was not answered, so it left Stiles to just trust what he had found on the internet. Apparently the owners of the club were never stated, instead mentioned as a company overseas. Then there was the whole thing with a few police raids there for some unknown reasons. Everything that stiles had read about that place was supposed to raise some red flags, like how one girl after a party there filed a complaint that she was attacked there and bit by some freak. A few days later she had taken back her complaint in explanation that she had filed it while being high. But she wasn't the only one and the pattern was really similar. And it left Stiles believing two things. 'Venenum' was either a club filled with some sick freaks, or it was supernatural. Surprisingly the second idea seemed more likely.

Standing in front of the club was an experience in itself. It was a remotely big building in Brooklyn, finding it was not easy on its own and it seemed that you either had to know where to go exactly, or you had to stumble upon it. As it seemed some people actually managed by the line by the door. Those people didn't have their own invitations and they were hoping that after a while they were going to be let in. And most of them probably were going to be allowed in, but it was up to the bouncer and he was an impressive guy already. He was over 6.6 feet, built like a rugby player with a really pale skin and dark eyes. The expression on his face was of pure disgust and Stiles found himself more than slightly intimidated by him, while Collin barely paid him any mind once they reached him.

"Invitations." The bouncer spoke out in a rich eastern European accent, glancing at Collin for a second before moving his pitch black eyes to Stiles. With one look at those completely unnatural looking eyes and Stiles knew that he was going into a supernatural club. The question remained who the hell was that guy. His eyes moved over Stiles and he wondered if he had actually seen a sneer appearing on the bouncers face for a second or was it just his imagination.

Collin pulled out the invitations from his jacket pocket, quickly pushing them to the bouncer before glancing around them. He had been on edge the whole day, as if going to 'Venenum' was not his own choice. Stiles suspected something going on that he didn't know, but Collin down right refused to answer any of his questions, instead repeating that Stiles was going to see for himself and make up his own mind. And standing there, right in front of the black door with a neon red sign saying 'Venenum' over it, Collin was showing not only worry, but also fear. Whatever was going to happen inside of the club, Stiles knew that it wasn't going to be good. And even if he understood that it was dangerous, he couldn't force himself to leave. Stiles needed supernatural in his life and that club seemed as the base of all supernatural for him.

"He's been waiting for you and you know perfectly that he doesn't like to be kept hanging." The bouncers spoke out again, his eyes fixed on Collin only, who seemed to get even more nervous.

"I know, it's ju-" Stiles' friend began, but the bouncer cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Save your excuses to him, I don't care." He spat and then threw the invitations back at Collin. "Go right in, don't disturb anyone and you might leave alive." He added, looking at Stiles and then pushed them inside, not bothering with them at all.

The black door slammed shut behind them, making Stiles flinch a little and he glared at the door before turning around. The heavy music was everywhere around, loud enough to allow some not to think, but not overpowering so much that you couldn't speak. The sea of bodies were crowding the dancefloor, moving to the rhythm of the music and singing back to the DJ's request. Looking over all of them, Stiles could've sworn that some of the dancers were moving quicker that it was humanly or werewolfly possible, but before he had a chance to ponder that, a couple of women, clad in only their underwear, walked past them and winked at them. They moved further into the club and Stiles and Collin followed them. Further in they saw a long sleek bar with a wall filled by almost any drink imaginable. Next to the bar there was a doorway leading to the private area and the stairs to the second floor. On the other side of the room were plush couched and tables, left there for anyone to rest, then there were the small stages for dancers and then another private area on another, slightly higher stage. There were a few seats left and only two of them were currently occupied by a man and a woman. The woman seemed Asian, dressed only in black and she too did have black eyes. Her lips were painted deep shade of red and boredom was clear on her face. While the man next to her seemed like a regular guy, dressed simply while compared to the woman's tight dress, with short dark blonde hair and looking slightly uncomfortable. He looked like he didn't belong in that club or with that kind of company, but who was stiles to comment.

Stiles turned to say something to Collin, to further question him, but his friend's attention was set completely on the couple on that stage. Frowning, Stiles placed his hand on Collin's shoulder and he instantly jumper, turning his head to Stiles. "Are you ok?" Stiles questioned him and Collin quickly nodded his head, looking around.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled, but Stiles didn't believe it at all. "Look I have to go talk to someone, I'll meet you at the bar after, ok?" Collin asked, but didn't really wait for an answer, instantly moving towards the dancefloor. Left alone Stiles only watched his friend pushing his way through the sea of people before moving to what seemed another hall that led to the employees rooms with the mysterious man and woman following soon after.

Stiles knew that there was nothing that he could've done to help Collin then, he had to trust his friend and leave it for him to deal with whatever was going on. Choosing to do what Collin had asked from him, Stiles hoped to get some more information about that place from the bartender and moved over to the sleek looking bar. He managed to find himself a seat and glanced around to find the bartender. It was an intimidatingly looking woman with long blonde hair and a crooked smile. When she stepped up to take his order, Stiles saw that her skin seemed to look slightly sparkly and from up close her smile looked not only crooked, but her teeth were also slightly sharp.

"What's your poison?" She questioned and looked right at Stiles' eyes, making him feel slightly uneasy.

"Beer is good." Stiles answered and she quickly nodded and turned around. He watched how she grabbed a bottle before opening it like it was the easiest thing ever and placed it in front of him. Stiles reached to pay for his drink, but she quickly held up her hand and looked somewhere above him. Completely confused, Stiles looked over his shoulder too and saw that the second floor balcony went all around the room and whoever the bartender was looking at seemed to be there. The only problem was that the second floor was completely dark.

"It's ok, your drinks are on the house." The bartender's voice forced Stiles to look back at her and nod, but once she was gone, he once again looked back to the dark balcony, trying to figure out who was there. It was nagging him because he felt like he was looking at someone, he just couldn't see them. While they had a perfectly clear view of him. And it made it unfair and he was once again questioning his decision about joining Collin at this place.

Sipping his beer, Stiles was so preoccupied by trying to make out who was there up in the balcony, that he hadn't noticed someone walking up to him. Only when they cleared their throat did Stiles quickly turned around and almost spilled his beer on himself. Meeting the amused face of the woman in front of him, Stiles suddenly felt really nervous. The woman in front of him stood shorter than him even in her high heels. Her long honey colored hair fell in slight waves and framed her face and her green eyes sparked with something that looked like mischief. Her toned skin was shoved off by her really short dress with a deep V-neck. Looking over her body and then back to her face, Stiles was greeted with a smirk and instantly knew that he was caught checking her out.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but she cut him off quickly. "You're new." She pointed out and pursed her lips in thought. Stiles watched her placing her elbow on the bar top before supporting her chin on her palm. Slowly she eyed Stiles and he looked away from her face. Only then he noticed that her many bracelets had moved down her hand and exposed her septagram tattoo. "So?" He voice made Stiles to look back to her face and he found her looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" He questioned with a frown and watched how she shook her head, laughing lightly.

"What's your name?" She asked and glanced at the dancing crowd for a moment before returning her green eyes to his brown ones.

"Stiles." He told her and she raised a questioning brow. "And yours?"

"Zoe." She shrugged before turning to face the bar and motioning for the bartender. The same blonde bartender instantly moved over to them and Zoe smiled brightly at her. "Sam, be a doll and make me another margarita." She requested, but Sam only raised her eyebrows and started lifting her head up to look up again, but Zoe was quicker. She snapped her fingers in front of Sam's face and the bartender rolled her eyes, returning her attention back to Zoe. "I'm done with my work, so another margarita please. And before you look up again, you should know that I really don't care about their opinion." Zoe sassed and without waiting for Sam's answer turned back to look at Stiles, who was watching everything with a confused expression. "What?" Zoe questioned him with a slight laugh and he shook his head before taking a big sip of his drink.

"Who's there?" Stiles questioned, pointing over to the second floor balcony and Zoe gave him a quick look before looking over to the dark balcony with boredom clear in her face.

"I wouldn't worry your head with that." She shrugged before picking up her drink that Sam had placed in front of her. "They are none of your concern." She added and then smiled again, taking a step closer and raising her drink in a toast and urged stiles to join her. "To our introduction." She smirked and Stiles nodded, a smile appearing on his face too and they each took a sip of their drink. Settling her glass back on the bar top, Zoe turned all of her attention to Stiles and drummed her nails on the bar top. "So who brings you to 'Venenum'?"

Looking away from Zoe for a second, Stiles glanced around the club, trying to see if his friend was somewhere there, but there still was no sign of him. Turning back to look at his companion, Stiles couldn't help himself, but to be attracted to her looks and the fact that it seemed that her whole attention was on him. She never once glanced at any guy passing through and smiling at her, no, Zoe was concentrated on him.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles also placed his drink on the bar and turned to face Zoe fully. "I came here with my friend, Collin. He had invitations tonight and here we are." Stiles admitted and Zoe raised one eyebrow.

"Don't tell me, Collin in this tall, dark skinned with brown eyes and a trust fund baby, right?" she asked and stiles nodded, making her laugh lightly. "I always knew that there was a purpose for him and here I am being proven right." She winked at Stiles.

"Wait, how do you know Collin?" He questioned, leaning slightly closer to Zoe, but she simply smirked and shrugged. "Oh, come on." He nudged her, making her laugh out loud.

"I don't want to say, but I will if you keep it as a secret." Zoe murmured, motioning for Stiles to lean closer and he did without a second thought. Getting closer to Zoe, he forced himself to look relaxed even if he was anything but that. Stiles waited patiently for Zoe to speak, but it took her a few moments before he heard her calm voice right by his ear. "Magic." With that she pulled away and picked up her drink once more, taking a big gulp of it.

Stiles took a long look of her, eyeing her whole before opening his mouth to say something. But that was exactly the moment when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to see Collin standing beside him with an emotionless expression on his face. Collin seemed to be making sure that everything was fine there before his eyes moved to Zoe and instantly widened. Following his friend's actions, Stiles also looked back to Zoe and found her smirking at Collin before finishing her drink and stepping away from the bar.

"Collin, it's great to see you!" she quickly hugged Collin, receiving a hug back from him before she pulled back and patted his shoulder. "I hope they didn't bother you too much, because you know, they aren't as scary as everyone thinks." She told him and Collin managed a shrug and a small smile. "Oh come on, pretty boy, you can do better." Zoe urged him and Collin smiled brighter at her, shaking his head lightly. "That's a good trust fund boy." She told him and then glanced over his shoulder to the man and woman who once again sat in their seats. Turning around to be side by side with Collin, Zoe looked back to Stiles and smiled brightly. "Collin, you have got to promise me to bring Stiles back here." She pointed out, winking at Stiles and making him smile lightly.

Stiles quickly glanced from Zoe, who seemed to be paying all of her attention to him, and looked at his friend who seemed slightly uncomfortable, but quickly shook it off to answer Zoe. "I'm not sure if Stiles is going to want to come back." From the tone in Collin's voice it was clear that he hoped that Stiles wasn't going to want to come back. Unfortunately when Stiles met Zoe's eyes again he had no other wish but to return to that club and meet her again.

"Of course I'd like to come back." Stiles found himself saying and watched a brilliant smile appearing on Zoe's face before she took a step towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Looking slightly down, Stiles kept their eye contact while Zoe seemed looking for something in his eyes.

Before speaking again, Zoe squeezed Stiles' shoulders lightly before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Well then, I can't wait to see you soon." She added in a quiet tone by Stiles' ear and after another few seconds leaned back. "The bouncer will give you your invitations for tomorrow. Make sure to be here." She added with a smirk before stepping back and turning away from both of them and making her way through the dancers.

Stiles followed her with his eyes the whole way until she reached the mysterious man and woman, who both stood up to greet her before the man pulled something out of his pocket and gave to her, shooting his eyes towards Collin and Stiles. Hearing his friend take in a deep breath, Stiles didn't fully understand what was going on, but there was no time to question it either. Collin had grabbed his upper arm and began pulling Stiles out of the club quickly. It was like he was trying to escape everything and stiles didn't resist him.

Once out the club, they were stopped by the same bouncer and he pushed two invitations into their hands. While Collin quickly stuffed his into his pocket, Stiles took the time to open his and inside found another black card with silver letters. He quickly pulled the card out and placed it into his pocket, deciding to check it later, before looking down to the invitation.

"Stiles, it's a bad idea. You shouldn't go back there. And you shouldn't try to find Zoe again." Collin's worried voice reached Stiles and only then did he notice that he was following his friend through the parking lot.

"Why?" Stiles questioned, stuffing his invitation in his pocket and looking at his friend. Collin was nervously glancing behind him, as if he was expecting someone to follow them and force them back into the club. "What happened there? Where did you do?" Stiles continued questioning and Collin shot him a quick nervous look before dragging Stiles after himself to the closest metro station.

"You don't understand, Stiles." Collin rushed out in a whisper. "You have no idea what is happening there."

"I know that it's somehow related to the supernatural." Stiles shot back and Collin sighed.

"Yes, it is connected to supernatural, but it's way more complicated." Collin mumbled before stopping and forcing Stiles to stop in front of him. "There was a card in your invitation, read it." He urged and stiles frowned at his friend before reaching to his pocket and pulling out the black card with silver letters.

On the top of the card was the name of the club and then there was something that made stiles brain to freeze for a moment before jumping into an overdrive. There were prices and instructions for something he wasn't sure to be possible. After quickly scanning through the list on the card, Stiles rose his eyes back to Collin and met his guilty eyes. "What does this mean?" He questioned and Collin opened his mouth to answer before closing it again and rubbing his hands on his face. "Collin?"

"God." Collin groaned and looked back to Stiles. "You need to know how things happen here." Collin mumbled before pulling Stiles with himself away from the crowds of people and making sure that nobody was listening to them before continuing. "In here, no supernatural is free. We are all money assets."

"I still don't get what are the prices on the card." Stiles mumbled and looked down to the card, reading it again.

 **A bite from a vampire – 5 million dollars plus yearly payments**

 **A bite from the Alpha – 2 million dollars plus yearly payments**

 **A spell from a witch – from 5 thousand to 1 million dollars**

 **A potion – from 5 thousand to 20 thousand dollars**

 **Kanima venom – from 500 thousand to 1 million dollars**

 **Skin-walkers ….**

Stiles was cut off from reading again by Collin's voice and he sounded defeated, as if he was admitting something that he ashamed. "I'm a trust fund kid, Stiles. I bought the bite."

* * *

"Was that who I think?" the man asked when Zoe finally reached them and stood up to greet her, soon followed by the woman.

Rolling her eyes to them, Zoe pushed her hair behind her shoulder and motioned for him to hurry up. "And who do you think that was?" she questioned with complete boredom while the woman eyed her greedily.

"Don't play games with me, Zoe." The man hissed, his eyes shining red for a moment before he reached into his pocket and retrieved the check, handing it out to her before looking back to his newest beta and his friend, watching them leave quickly.

Grabbing the check from his hands, Zoe quickly checked the amount of money before nodding to herself and straightening her posture. "I'm not playing, I just not in the mood for this. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. There are other orders that I have with a lot of money promised to me as a payment. Inform the boss that I did my part, the Upir head is back to good health and my payment was received. Now, I'll see you tomorrow night and please, don't try to eat him." She added with a smile and the woman rolled her eyes.

"What do you see in that human guy who came with Collin?" She questioned and motioned for one of her own to bring her dinner.

"I'm not sure, but there has to be something for the boss to take interest in him, so the good looks can't be the only attraction to him." Zoe smirked and turned around to make her way from the two of them, passing one of the staff members leading a young blonde guy towards the woman. Quickly glancing over her shoulder Zoe saw the poor guy looking at the couple with admiration in his eyes before the woman offered him a smile, showing off her fangs.

Shaking her head to them, Zoe was positive that the boy wasn't going to see the light of the day again. He was chosen as dinner of the head of vampire nest, nobody survived that. And in the end, he wasn't her problem, a certain Stiles Stilinski was. But the question remained, why?

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so this is a new story and this idea has been torturing me for so long that I couldn't wait any longer before posting. This is a bit different story as you can see. Stiles is a student in university, with nobody from the McCall pack and he is in completely different world. In the world where supernatural can be bought. And even if this story is rated T, it's going to be a bit violent (trying not to spoil anything).**

 **Sooo, yeah, I really want to know what you've thought about this and whether I should continue or not. Reviews would be lovely.**

 **And if I am going to continue this, expect to learn things at the same time as Stiles does, there won't be many times when I'm going to add places from Zoe's point of view or any other supernatural who knows everything that is going on. You'll learn everything slowly and I will not tell you who the good guys are and who are the villains.**

 **Another thing, the face claims for Zoe and Collin.**

 **Zoe – Mimi Elashiry**

 **Collin - Kendrick Sampson**

 **Also, English isn't my native language, so forgive me my mistakes.**

 **I hope you liked this first chapter, you're interested to learn more and please review, tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 _ **Venenum**_

Chapter 2

The card was always on his mind, for the past three days since he first saw it, it was always there nagging him. There were too many secrets, too many unknown facts for Stiles to just drop it as Collin had asked him to do. Stiles just couldn't, he was the type of a person who needed to know everything or else the mystery was going to eat him alive. Collin didn't understand that, but Stiles didn't really expect him to get it. No one ever really understood his obsessive need to know everything.

The card with prices and the mysteries that came with it were making Stiles distracted. He constantly caught himself starting to think about it on the most unfortunate times like at the middle of a lecture, while having lunch with his friends, or even while he was on a date with Amber. And while on the topic of the date…

"… and then it was all over. After years of constant training and preparation, I lost my chance to participate in the competition duo to a small cold. It is ridiculous!" Amber exclaimed and Stiles found himself wondering what the hell she was talking about. He had once again allowed his mind to wonder to the mysterious card that was folded and placed in his wallet and he had missed out on what Amber was telling him.

Looking over to the blonde girl next to him, Stiles found Amber smiling excitedly which made him feel even worse for not paying attention to her while they were on a "date". Taking in a deep breath, Stiles tried to shake off all the thoughts concerning the mysterious club called 'Venenum' and looked around to where they were going. Amber had invited him out with her and a few of her friends from university to some club in Brooklyn and he hadn't bothered to ask what it was due to his constant state of distraction.

Looking around he was instantly hit with a sense of déjà vu. The street they were walking down was the same one he and Collin had taken when they were going to 'Venenum'. Stiles instantly felt his heat picking up the speed and beginning to beat a lot faster. Clearing his throat before speaking, he could hear Amber speaking again, but he didn't care about the fact that wasn't listening again, he just knew that he needed to get a really important answer from her. Cutting her off in the middle of her story, Stiles asked, "What is that club called that we're going to?"

Surprised with Stiles question, who had been silent the whole evening, sometimes nodding to her words, Amber found herself unable to answer for a second. Shaking her head lightly, she offered her companion a dazzling smile and motioned for Stiles that they had to cross the street. "Oh it is really cool place. My friend Lucy, you know her, she also has that history lecture with us. Well anyway, about a month ago she had found this place and after visiting it, she started constantly telling me how amazing it was and that I had to come with her the next time she's going to go there." Oh yeah, Stiles was quite annoyed by the fact that Amber never could just go straight to the point. She had that annoying habit of telling the whole story before answering the actual question. "So I did go with her once and it was seriously out of this world amazing. I have never had so much fun in my life in one club!" She said excited and they turned the corner. Stiles could already hear the loud music coming from the club they were attending and from the fact that they were walking the same way as he and Collin had, he was sure that they were going to 'Venenum'. "And now she had managed to get us a few more invitations and the two of us, Lucy and a few others are going there as well. The club is called 'Venenum' and don't worry, it is going to be amazing. Don't even expect anything else but that." Amber laughed lightly and Stiles nodded with an emotionless face. He was going back to the supernatural club that held so many secrets again.

A part of Stiles was worried, he was seriously worried for his and his companions' safety. Without Collin who seemed to know what he was getting in when entering the club, Stiles felt like they were going to be easy targets there. Unless that Lucy girl was actually the part of the club's society. It wasn't so farfetched because from what Stiles had gathered from what Collin had actually told him about 'Venenum', the easiest way to get invitation to the club was to be a part of its society of supernaturals or to be close to someone from there. The other way was to be randomly picked, that was why there was always long lines of people waiting to be let inside by the bouncer by the door. Because it wasn't just that anyone was allowed in, no, every guest without an invitation was picked out by someone. Who, Collin didn't know and that didn't make Stiles to feel any better.

Drowning out Amber's constant chatter, Stiles concentrated only on the club they were approaching. It looked almost exactly like the first time when Stiles had seen it, but back then he didn't know as much about the place as he did at the moment and he managed to notice some subtle things that had missed him before. Even though the club had a decent size parking lot, there were only five cars there. Which was odd because a few groups of people walking in front of him and Amber had parked their cars nearby the parking lot and were making the rest of their way towards the club on foot. Was it that they weren't allowed to park in the parking lot? Another thing Stiles noticed after a moment was that the three of the five cars in the lot were the same ones he had seen in the in the pictures on the articles he had found about the place. Also there were two guys and two girls standing near those cars. Either together or alone and all of them seemed as if they were just chilling by, a few smoking and for anyone else it might have looked like a regular casual behavior, but Stiles wasn't so quick with that. From a closer look it seemed as if they were scanning the crowd gathering in the line to the door and Stiles made the conclusion that they were there to scout out the ones that were allowed to enter the club invitation free.

When Stiles and Amber were only a few steps away from the entrance to the club and the same intimidatingly looking bouncer, Stiles noticed how many cameras there actually was. It was no surprise that there were cameras watching the outside of the club, but the amount there was made it look as if the owners of 'Venenum' were either really paranoid about their security or the reason for them was more than just to keep everything safe.

Amber was the one who stepped up closer to the bouncer first and Stiles instantly tensed up. Looking up to the bouncer's face, Stiles expected to be greeted with the same harshness and rudeness as the first time, but to his surprise the bouncer barely paid any attention to him, instead politely nodding to Amber as she greeted him and handed two invitations. Feeling more nervous that he had for a long time, Stiles looked around them. He saw a few jealous glares being sent from the people waiting in the line by the door, but he wasn't that bothered by it. What was more worrying were the interested looks caught from the ones watching the crowd, the group of people in the parking lot. Rubbing his hands nervously together, Stiles looked back to Amber and found her smiling brightly at him. Only managing a small nod to her, Stiles glanced back to the bouncer, catching his dark eyes and seeing them scanning him. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the bouncer nodded to the two of them and motioned towards the door.

"Welcome to the 'Venenum'." He said in his strong accent. "Enjoy your night." He added as they were walking past and Stiles felt as if that was more of a warning than a wish, as if he truly believed that this was their last night.

Breathing in deeply while stepping into the main area of the club, Stiles was once again hit with the same feeling as the first time. There was no denying that the club was impressive, the music was great and there were a lot of people already in. scanning the crowd by the bar, Stiles didn't really want to admit to himself, but he was looking for Zoe. She was another mystery that came with the card and Stiles would be lying if he said that he didn't find her attractive and was kind of looking forward to seeing her again. Unfortunately from his place he couldn't see her at the bar and before he had a chance to cast his eyes to the dancing crowd, he felt Amber hand of his, pulling his after herself towards her friends. Following her without any complaints, he was pulled through the sea of people until they reached a group by the bar. The introduction was made quickly, Stiles barely paying any mind to them except Lucy. Her dark skin was shining from the flashing lights of the dance floor, her deep brown eyes watching him intently and her mouth curled into a smug smirk. It was as if she was testing him, challenging him. And it took Stiles only one look at her in the club and it was clear to him, she was a supernatural. Now the question was whether she was born a supernatural or turned here, the card inside his walled once again coming to mind.

The group chatted among themselves, Stiles found himself nodding to some things they had said, answering in short sentences when a question was directed at him, but he never looked away from Lucy, who was also silently watching only him and sipping on her martini. Her look was intense, not moving from him. She ignored almost all of her friends' questions, nodding in agreement at times. The staring lasted for a few moments and Stiles was beginning to feel really uncomfortable, but then he saw something. It happened in a few short seconds, but he saw it. Stiles saw how Lucy's eyes moved away from him and looked somewhere above them behind his back. Quickly Stiles followed her gaze and glances over his shoulder. The people standing behind him by the bar were chatting amongst them so he really doubted that that was where Lucy looked to. Raising his eyes higher he once again saw the dark balcony on the second floor. Just as the first time Stiles wasn't able to see anything there, so he returned his attention back to Lucy who no longer looked smug. Actually she looked almost fearful.

Biting her plump bottom lip, Lucy quickly mumbled that she needed to go to the bathroom and placed her drink down. Walking away from their group, she quickly made her way over to the bouncer guarding the stairs to the balcony on the second floor and without a glance he allowed her through. Stiles watched her making her way up the stairs and before disappearing in the darkness completely, she looked over to them once more and he saw how scared she actually was.

"I thought the bathrooms were over there." One girl from their group said, motioning to the direction behind her. It seemed as if none of Lucy's friends had picked up on her sudden distress or had seen her moving towards the stairs.

"Oh relax, Lu probably saw some chick she liked and decided to go for it. You know how she is." The guy by the girl's side said and everyone else laughed to that.

Stiles looked over to the balcony again before quickly excusing himself and making his way over to the stairs leading there. Pushing past the people who seemed to be trying to purposely hold him off, Stiles finally managed to make his way over to the stairs and the bouncer. The bouncer was another impressively looking man, just like the one by the entrance. He stood tall, towering more than a whole head over Stiles, his dark skin stretched over his muscular body. A mop of dark hair fell over his dark blue eyes, but Stiles still saw hos the bouncer was watching closely. His hands were crossed on his chest in a threatening way and Stiles felt even more nervous approaching him.

Taking in a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Stiles took another step towards the stairs, but the bouncer was instantly in front of him. "You weren't summoned, no entrance." He said in a gruff voice and Stiles took a quick glance up the stairs before looking at the bouncer.

"My friend went up in there. You know Lucy?" He asked and after a moment of consideration, the bouncer nodded quickly. "Yeah, well she went up in there and I just want to make sure that she's okay." Stiles explained and watched how the bouncer cast a quick look towards the stairs before returning his eyes and repeating the same line.

"You weren't summoned, no entrance."

Stiles was ready to object and try again, but then he saw someone climbing down the stairs. At first he thought that it was going to be Lucy, that she was fine and that he could try and get some answers from her, but that wasn't her. Zoe climbed down quickly even if she was wearing a high heeled platforms, a friendly smile on her face. Stiles couldn't help himself, but to eye her up. The short cut off shorts that she was wearing were showing of her legs and the laced shirt was quite revealing too. Meeting Zoe's green eyes Stiles instantly found himself being nervous again. He watched her reaching the last step before quickly patting the bouncer's shoulder before making her way to him. Looking aright at his eyes, Zoe placed her hand on his and motioned for him to follow her. Stiles wasn't sure at first, desperately wishing to get some answers about what was actually happening in that club, but Zoe moved her hand down, taking his hand in hers and pulling his after her towards the bar.

The same bartender was working that night, her looks still putting stiles on edge, but it seemed that others didn't notice her cold eyes or sharp teeth. Stiles watched Zoe leaning over the top of the bar, shouting something to Sam over the music and the bartender quickly nodding. Sam shot Stiles a look before moving to make whatever Zoe had requested and stiles was greeted with Zoe's full attention once more. His companion motioned for him to move closer, so she wouldn't be forced to shout out loud and stiles did so without another thought. It seemed that the party in the club was heating up, the music getting louder and louder and there being more people with every second.

"I'm disappointed with you, Stiles." Zoe said, leaning closer to Stiles, her eyes never breaking the contact with his. "You had promised to me that you would come back sooner and you broke the promise." She added and Stiles looked away from her for a second. "Why's that?" She questioned and Stiles found himself wondering if he was supposed to give the actual answer or to lie. But what was the actual answer?

"I was swarmed with uni work." He settled on and looked back to Zoe who was watching him doubtfully.

"Oh really?" She asked and then Sam placed two shot glasses in front of her before moving on. Stiles watched Zoe picking one shot glass and motioning for him to take another. For a second Stiles looked doubtfully at it before picking it up and swallowing the drink. After both of their empty glasses were placed back on the table, Zoe turned her back to the bar top and crossed her hands on her chest. "Are you sure that you didn't come because of the price card?" She asked and Stiles once again looked away. "Ahh, just as I imagined. So, shoot, I bet you have a lot of questions about it, so go on." She encouraged him and Stiles frowned.

"And you're just going to answer all of my questions?" He asked doubtfully, making Zoe lough.

"Of course not, silly." She rolled her eyes. "I can't answer everything, but I can try to soothe your mind." She smirked and Stiles glanced away from her once more. He looked down the bar where Amber and her friends were and to his surprise Lucy was there too. No longer did she look smug or anything, she wasn't even drinking anymore. She just stood there with her head turned towards the dance floor, hugging herself.

Returning his attention to Zoe, he found her watching him. "What is up those stairs?" He asked and his companion raised one eyebrow in a questioning way. He saw her looking over to the second floor before looking back to him.

"Second floor balconies." She answered as if it was obvious.

"And what is there?" he kept pushing.

"The VIP lounge." Zoe shrugged and began twirling a strand of her hair on her finger.

Stiles looked at her, expecting her to continue on, but she didn't. Sighing deeply, Stiles glanced at the dark balcony before asking another question. "Who is there?"

He was still looking at the dark balcony when he felt Zoe's hands on his face, turning his attention back to her. She was looking at him intently and he found himself tensing. "The balcony and who is there should not concern you." She said slowly and Stiles understood. It was a warning, Zoe was telling him that he had to stop obsessing about what was there, but the problem was that he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

Zoe was still looking at him, waiting for any kind of response and Stiles found himself nodding to her words even though that was a lie. And what surprised him the most was the fact that he saw that Zoe didn't believe him. Releasing his face, she stayed close to him, the friendly smile still on her face while she awaited another question. Taking in a deep breath, Stiles brushed his hand through his hair before pursing his lips together. "What kind of supernatural are you?" He asked and Zoe's smile stretched.

"You don't want to try and guess it?" She asked with a smile and Stiles shook his head lightly, a smile stretching over his lips too. "Fine, I guess no games tonight." She mumbled before glancing around, as if checking if anyone was listening in. Stiles found himself watching her face closely, how the mischievous smile appeared on her face and her eyes sparkled before she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards his ear. Since she was shorter than him, Stiles had to lean down so she could reach him. "I'm a witch." She murmured and leaned away, winking at Stiles quickly before stepping back and glancing at something behind him.

Following Zoe's line of sight, Stiles looked behind him and saw Amber and her group of friend except for Lucy standing behind him. Amber looked slightly put off by everything, but he didn't pay her a lot of mind to it. Instead Stiles quickly looked around in order to see where Lucy was, but he couldn't see her anywhere so he looked over to Zoe, who was looking at the group of people behind him with a friendly smile.

"We were wondering where you've disappeared, Stiles." Amber spoke out and before Stiles had a chance to answer, Zoe stepped forward.

"Oh I'm sorry for stealing Stiles from you." She said and glanced at him, winking quickly. "I just wanted to catch up with him." She added before turning to look at him. "Do you promise to keep you word this time?" She asked, motioning for Sam over the bar and took a black envelope from the bartender before giving it to Stiles. "Or should I not even expect anything?" She added with a smirk and Stiles found himself looking at the familiar envelope that he knew had an invitation.

"I'll be here." He said after a moment of thought and saw Zoe nodding in satisfaction.

"I'll remember it." She said before once again stepping closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. Before she moved away she also whispered to his ear. "Don't worry about Lucy, she is safe here." With that she moved back and smiled at Amber and her friends. Stiles watched her walking away, but before she was too far, she turned around and called out. "Brink Collin too, tell him that someone wants to see him. He'll understand." With another smile Zoe disappeared in the sea of people and Stiles was left with Amber and her friends.

"You know her?" Amber asked, stepping closer to Stiles while he was still scanning the crowd in the dancefloor, trying to see where Zoe had disappeared to.

"I think I do." He mumbled, finally finding her by the same stage as the last time he had been in 'Venenum', except there was only the woman sitting there. Stiles watched Zoe settling in the free seat by the woman before a drink was placed in front of her and she picked it up, toasting to the woman who simply nodded.

Glancing down to the envelope in his hand again, Stiles turned it around before stuffing it in the pocket of his jeans. Meeting Amber's eyes again, he offered her a polite smile before taking a step back. "I think I'm going to go. I have something in the morning and I should rest before." He said and turned to leave without waiting for their answer. He knew that the excuse was lame, but he didn't really care.

Pushing past the people, Stiles managed to make his way out of the club and was instantly greeted with the cold eyes of the intimidating bouncer. Sidestepping him, Stiles made sure to not get to close and then glanced at the parking lot. Only one woman was left there, still scanning the waiting people, but as if feeling Stiles' eyes on her, she turned to look at him and smiled at him. Stiles instantly felt himself tensing up and before anything else could've happened, he began walking away from the mysterious club.

Only when Stiles was on the subway, making his way back to the dorm rooms did he pull out the envelope. Opening it and pulling out the invitation itself he expected to find another card with prices, but there was none. With a frown on his face, Stiles turned his eyes to the invitation itself and read it. The theme of the next night's party was the thing that caught his attention the most. And once again, just like with what Zoe told him, he was sure that it was a warning to him and to anyone else who thought about snooping around.

 **The theme of the event: "Curiosity killed the cat"**

* * *

"Lucy, do tell if you have finally found the right one for me?" the cold voice of the woman sitting in front of Lucy made the younger girl tense in fear.

"You're not the one I answer to, I do not have to tell you anything." Lucy mumbled, trying her hardest to control her beating heart. She didn't want the woman sitting in front of her to know that she was afraid. Glancing at the witch that sat by the vampire head, Lucy wondered how Zoe managed to stay so calm surrounded with those creatures and how she managed to talk to their boss so calmly whenever she was called up to the second floor balcony.

The Asian woman moved her black eyes to the young girl standing in front of her, almost shaking, and felt the satisfaction of scaring her. Leaning forward in her seat, she casted a quick look to the witch besides her and found Zoe watching the interaction. The vampire heard what Zoe had promised to the guy that the boss was so interested in and she knew that she couldn't just kill Lucy right there and then. One day maybe, but as long as Lucy could be used in the job that Zoe had gotten from the boss, there was no killing the young girl. But it didn't mean that Lucy could just come up and disrespect her.

"Your Master is out of town and you were left in my care, so yes, you do have to answer to me." She hissed, her fangs showing.

Swallowing heavily, Lucy looked over to Zoe hoping for some kind of help, but there was none to be expected. While Zoe wasn't as cruel as other, she wasn't going to stand against them. In their world everyone looked after themselves and Lucy would be a fool to hope anything else. Sighing deeply Lucy looked down in defeat and murmured silently, instantly pleasing the powerful vampire in front of her. "I did, it's my friend Amber."

* * *

 **A/N: So here is another chapter or "Venenum". Since there was enough interest for me to continue, I decided to pick up this story. And as I said in the first chapter, there are many mysteries here and don't expect an easy ride.**

 **I'm not going to go on for long about this chapter. I only have to thank you for reading/favoring/following/reviewing. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW, tell me what you've thought!**

 **See you soon! I hope…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 _ **Venenum**_

Chapter 3

When Stiles entered his dorm room he expected to find it empty, since Collin had been avoiding him and trying to spend as little time there as possible. Collin figured that it was a great way to avoid all of the questions that Stiles could've or would've given him about 'Venenum' club and everything supernatural connecting to it. But to Stiles surprise, when he entered the decent size room, he found Collin sitting by his table, looking at something on his computer. The werewolf's back was turned to Stiles, but it didn't fool Stiles at all. He instantly saw his roommate tensing up and clenching his fists. Closing the door behind him silently, Stiles shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. Kicking off his shoes he continued to keep the dead silence, trying to decide how exactly to breach the topic of what had happened that night and what was going to take place the next one.

In the end Stiles decided to just go with it. While walking past Collin towards his own table, Stiles simply dropped the new invitation in front of the werewolf and continued on his way, grabbing his laptop and settling on his bed next to the table. Stiles tried really hard to not look over to Collin, to see how he was going to react, but he knew that he had to stay passive. Opening his laptop Stiles forced himself to instead type out the letter to Scott that he had been neglecting for a long while now.

Neither of the two roommates spoke out for a while longer, the only noise in the room being Stiles tapping on his keyboard and constantly having to delete everything that he had written because it sounded weird and impersonal as a letter to his best friend. Only after about ten minutes of that stretched out silence and Collin simply staring at the black envelope, the werewolf reached forward and grabbed the small envelope from his keyboard. Giving Stiles a quick glance, Collin found him frowning at his computer screen and his leg twitching nervously.

Looking back to the envelope, Collin pulled out the invitation car, quickly reading the information there and then concentrating on the theme of the party. To anyone who wasn't a part of the VIP club, aka the supernatural in the inner circle, the name of the party was supposed to seem as playful and fun, a chance to dress up and fool around. To someone suspicious, like for example Stiles, the theme could've seemed slightly off. But to someone on the inside like Collin, the theme meant only one thing – trouble.

Turning to his roommate again, Collin placed the invitation on his table before speaking out. "How did you end up there again? You didn't have an invitation for tonight."

Collin's question wasn't unexpected for stiles, but it was most certainly not the one Stiles believed would come first. He was preparing for an argument, for his roommate to lose his cool and start a rant on how he had informed Stiles that the club wasn't safe and that he was stupid to go back there, being a mere human and easily killed. So the calm and level tone of Collin's voice as he asked the question without sounding as if he was angry and more curious was slightly weird. And Stiles knew that he had to answer the question, more importantly he wanted to because if he were to be honest with his friend, maybe he would manage to get some information back. "Amber took me out there to meet up with her friends. I didn't know where we were going until we were there." He answered honestly and looked back to his computer screen, finding only two pitiable sentences to his best friend. Rolling his eyes at the emotionless sentences, Stiles deleted everything and closed his computer screen, pushing it back on his bed. Looking back to Collin, Stiles found the werewolf thinking deeply, a deep frown on his face. "What is in the second floor?" Stiles spoke out again, surprising Collin and making him jump a little.

Meeting Stiles questioning eyes, Collin found himself regretting even more taking Stiles to the club in the first place. No, he regretted agreeing to the plan, it was wrong and, no matter what the reward, what they were doing was wrong. Plainly wrong, too many innocent people were being brought into their business and forced to participate in the cruel game that had barely any rules. And Collin was to blame just as much as another person, he was participating too, he was bringing in new people, clueless people to ruin their lives and to make sure that the 'Venenum' inner circle was going to succeed.

Sighing deeply Collin brushed his hands down his face before facing Stiles and his question. "Look, Stiles, you shouldn't question the second floor balcony, or who and what is there. The only thing you need to know is that you are lucky that you don't know what's there."

Frowning to his friend's words Stiles understood that Collin was giving him another warning. It was becoming almost a constant when it came to Stiles' curiosity with the second floor balcony. First Zoe, now Collin. But no matter what, he couldn't just stop his curiousness. He needed to know, he had to know. There were too many secrets involving whatever or whoever was hiding in the shadows and Stiles just had to get the answers.

"And you mustn't go there tomorrow." Collin added, receiving a questioning look from Stiles. Without giving his friend a chance to voice his question, Collin asked his. "Who gave you the invitation? Was it Zoe again?" he asked and received a quick nod. Cursing in his mind Collin wished that Zoe wouldn't be involved in all of this. Because it was clear that they were expecting him to bring in Stiles next, to make him another of their pawn – something that Collin didn't understand. There was nothing similar between Stiles and the previous addition to the 'Venenum', but there was no arguing with the boss about things like these. And the fact that Zoe seemed to in this too, her suspicious interest in Stiles that seemingly came from nowhere, especially considering that it was Zoe – someone who only behaved the way she did with Stiles when she was after something. It was worrying and Collin question if there was still any way out for his simply human roommate.

"Look," Collin began with the intention to talk Stiles out of going and to warn him again, but before he had his chance to continue, his phones started to ring on the table by his computer getting both of their attention instantly. Collin looked over to the ringing device and saw the caller's id, instantly grabbing the device and answering the call.

"Stop talking and get your ass outside. Another word to the human about the club and I'll make sure to not only break your arms for misbehaving. You have your rules, so stick with them. The boss wants the loser, you are in no position to question that decision. Do you understand?" the gruff voice spoke out, the dark undertone telling Collin that there was no playing around.

"Yes."

"Then get up from your seat and get to the parking lot. Also, you are coming with the human tomorrow. Don't even think to test our patience with this." With that the call ended, but Collin kept the phone by his ear, trying to fool Stiles that the conversation he was having was of an innocent type.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He mumbled, glancing at his roommate and finding him watching him closely. "No, don't worry, dude, it's fine. I've got you." He added before pretending to hang up and stuffing his phone into his jacket pocket. "Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow, I have to go and help out Tim with something. I'll be back late." Collin informed Stiles while turning off his computer and then shrugging on his jacket. "Don't lose the invitation for tomorrow, they won't let you pass without it." He added before turning on his heel and marching out of their room and towards the exit of the building.

Left alone Stiles had to deal with all of the questions raising in his head. Whoever was calling Collin wasn't Tim, he was sure of it. But then why was Collin lying? Was it somehow connected with the 'Venenum' club? The answer to that was most likely, but there was no way to really find out what was happening. Stiles couldn't just go and follow his roommate for the simple reason that Collin was a werewolf and would've heard him straight away. Also the sudden change of Collin's opinion when it came to going to the club 'Venenum' was surprising and it wasn't sitting well with Stiles. After all of the warnings from Collin, Stiles lastly expected his friend to just agree to go the next night. Everything was raising too many questions in Stiles' head and he wasn't sure how to deal with everything, so Stiles decided to do some digging.

Opening his laptop again, he decided to dig deeper into the 'Venenum' club and what was happening there. He had a fresh view on it so he had to find something that he had missed the previous time.

* * *

The temperature had dropped a lot since the day, but it didn't really bother Collin. He was a werewolf, the temperature change barely affected him. And even so he felt a cold shiver running down his back, but it was due to nerves. It was always like that when he had to meet up with his alpha. Even if the head of the pack wasn't threateningly looking from the first look, he was really dangerous. The way he fought was brutal, he killed without mercy and was never against dragged out torture. He enjoyed showing his power to other, to make them fear him. He was highly respected in their community and those who had his protection was always safe. Nobody who had ever heard about him or knew him wanted to get on his bad side because it instantly meant their loss.

Making his way into the dimply lighted parking lot, Collin instantly picked up on several voices. He recognized them all and it made him tense up. Nearing the place from where the voices were coming he firstly saw his alpha. Standing in front of the group with his hands in his jacket pockets Shawn Wallis was observing his beta approaching. The cold look Collin instantly received from the alpha made him tense up, but he still walked closer, nodding to his master.

"You're playing a dangerous game, boy." Shawn spat at him, taking a threatening step closer and Collin braced himself for the impact. He knew how Shawn thought his betas to behave. He made sure that they would fear him and respect him. Especially with the ones that he bit because when it came to the bite, it wasn't just the fact that they had to listen to the alpha, a huge amount of money was involved too. The original price and the yearly payments. The stakes were too high to be misbehaving against your alpha.

"Oh will you stop, Collin made a mistake, he is still new." Zoe's voice suddenly sliced the tension, but Collin didn't dare to look away from his alpha over to the witch. But he didn't even need to. The witch quickly walked from around the car and towards them. She only stopped when she stood between them, hand crossed on her chest and looking accusingly at Shawn. "We have enough work as it is, I do not want to be spending the whole night fixing your anger issue product. And not to forget that you still haven't paid me for healing James after you dragged him through hell." She snapped and held Shawn's angry eyes, which flashed red for a moment before he growled at her and took a step back, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one.

"Hurry with it then." He snapped and Zoe rolled her eyes.

Turning to Collin, Zoe eyed his tense posture and shook her head lightly with a small smile on her face. "If I'm here to remember that this job is not mine and I'm only here to observe that everything was going to be done correctly and to aid assistance when needed." She said and then a third voice was heard in the darkness.

"Zoe, dear, stop." The vampire head walked out of the darkness and Collin took a subconscious step back from fear. It wasn't missed by the vampire. Lady Kita, as she was referred to due to her powerful position and old age – she had walked this earth for longer than several thousand years, but nobody really knew her exact age – to show respect, was a beautiful woman. With the pale skin and soft features, she looked almost serine, but then she showed her sharp fangs and her black eyes. She was a creature of darkness and barely ever left the club 'Venenum'. The times she did leave it were for hunting or if the boss told her to do something, or from the boredom. So her current presence was worrying. Especially with the alpha and a witch. "You will be payed, you know that. It has never happened that Shawn wouldn't pay up his debts." Lady Kita spoke out in her cold voice and Zoe just scoffed. "Now, dog, get the girl from the back." She ordered Collin and he knew better than to argue with it.

Quickly he made his way to the black car and opened the back door. There, laying on the seats, he found Lucy. She was in a few of his classes and he knew that she was Amber's friend. She was also a part of the 'Venenum' club. Eyeing her unmoving form quickly, he listened closely to hear her heartbeat and when he finally heard the steady beating, he let out a relieved sigh. Scooping her unconscious form from the back, he pulled her closer to himself and moved away from the car, the door being slammed shut without his intention and he knew instantly that it was Zoe.

With Lucy securely in his hands, he moved closer to the trio and found Shawn and Lady Kita speaking a further away, the two of them constantly motioning for something in the dorm. Stopping by Zoe, Collin looked down to Lucy's face, finding it covered by her hair, but that wasn't the worrisome thing. He could see that in places her dark hair was marred with blood and knotted in knots.

"What happened to her?" He turned to Zoe, receiving a shrug from her.

"Fuck if I know and if honestly, I don't really care. All I know is that I was back home when Lady Kita came barging in demanding my help. When I left 'Venenum' Lucy was left with them," she nodded over to the vampire and the alpha, "they were going to have another meeting with the boss about a new addition that hadn't been approved beforehand. So maybe the boss didn't approve it or got mad and it is always easier to take the anger on a nobody than the heads of your vampire and werewolf clans." She mumbled and then dig through her jacket pockets before pulling out her own cigarettes and lighting one. "And if you think this is bad." Zoe continued, moving the hair from Lucy's face to show the dark bruises and cuts marring her face. "You should've seen her when they brought her in." She blew out the gray smoke, returning her attention to the vampire and werewolf that were arguing. "She may as well had not been looking like a human anymore. Her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises, her right hand was broken in several places, I'm still not sure whether she is going to heal properly, which is why they are dealing with this." She nodded to the vampire head and the alpha. "You know, sensitive matter since the little girl here belongs to the lizard king. And he is out of town and once he comes back and finds out that someone snipped her tail, it might end badly." She hummed and Collin swallowed heavily.

"He'd kill all of us." He mumbled, but it made Zoe chuckle lightly.

"No, silly. He would kill all of the betas and omegas, then move on to the vampire nest, leaving only the Lady Kita. Since Lucy and others were left in their care." She again pointed to the duet further away. "I'd be free of charge." She smirked and took another drag from her cigarette. "So begin praying for your life that she wakes up and is fine as new in the morning."

"Maybe you will put a spell on me? Raise my luck?" Collin asked and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Magic is expensive. You want luck, pay for it." She shrugged and then straightened her posture, dropping her cigarette and stepping on it. "Are you two done?" She questioned the vampire and werewolf as they approached. "Or am I going to be forced to stay here for much longer?"

"No need for the attitude, dear." Lady Kita spoke out, her voice just as cold and would've scared anyone, but not Zoe. She was untouchable for anyone in the 'Venenum' circle. She was their witch and was too valuable to mess around. "The dog will have to get the girl back to her room and we'll be free to leave." She added and glanced to the unconscious girl in Collin's arms with a cold smile marring her features. "I do too have things to attend back in the club."

"Draining a girl and making her into another slave of yours isn't that time requiring." Shawn shot back and then looked over to Collin. "Take her to her room and keep an eye on her. Tomorrow I want a full report on how she is doing." He commanded and Colling nodded quickly, rushing away from the trio and back into the building.

Left alone the three of them shared quick looks before Zoe cut the silence. "Is it done? Have your patsies already done what they had to?" she questioned Lady Kita and received a quick nod from her.

"They have. Nobody here will suspect anything unusual about the fact that Amber Bells will no longer be around them. Of course everyone apart from your new boy toy and the pathetic dog. Just like the boss ordered." Lady Kita answered before moving towards the darker part of the parking lot. "You know what to do next, Zoe."

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe waved her hand dismissingly and watched how Lady Kita disappeared into the shadows, leaving only her and Shawn there. "You need to control your anger around your wolves, I can't keep pulling you out of your shit." She spoke out when she was sure that they were alone and Shawn only rolled his eyes.

"You're getting paid for this thing exactly, now shut up and get it. I'll drive you back." He grumbled and walked over to the driver side, leaving Zoe alone for a moment.

Taking another glance towards the dorm building she considered the lies she was going to spin the next night to Stiles. She needed to pick up her game before the boss was going to get irritated with the pace. Stiles Stilinski had to fall for their tricks and then they could finally proceed further into the game.

* * *

"No, please, don't." Amber begged, tears streaming down her face, but there was nothing she could've done to stop the woman standing in front of her and watching her with black eyes. With her hands bounded above her head and her toes barely reaching the floor, Amber was losing her fight quickly. She knew this was the end of her, but that stupid and stubborn part of her was still telling her to fight, to try and do her best to get out. And even if she was going to fail, at least she would die fighting.

"Oh dear girl, stop struggling, you'll ruin this moment for us." Lady Kita spoke out silently and grabbed Amber's hair, pulling her head back and exposing her neck. "Don't you want to join us, you'd be so great of an addition to our group and a new distraction for the big boss. So much potential." The vampire head murmured and breathed in deeply, smelling the blood of her new victim and ignoring the loud music of the club.

In a second she had her fangs deep in Amber's neck and did nothing to calm the girl's screams. The loud music of the club was hiding it perfectly and the only ones actually hearing it were a part of the 'Venenum' Club and they perfectly knew what was happening there. Amber's screams for them were a sign of a new target, a new distraction, another player. That was why nobody really felt any pity for her, it was a part of their world and the girl was going to learn that quickly. She had her whole new life in front of her to learn the rules of the 'Venenum' club game.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the new chapter of "Venenum"! I know that I had said that I was going to do most of the story from stiles' point of view, but this chapter had to be done from other people's view.**

 **More mysteries and questions, no answers… I hope you are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Do tell what you've thought about this chapter and what you'd like to see happen next! Who knows, I might even use your ideas…**

 **Thank you for reading and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 _ **Venenum**_

Chapter 4

Stiles was looking around the auditorium, looking for his roommate, who had failed to come back to their room last night. His brown eyes were scanning the rows and seats, trying to find Collin, but it was starting to seem futile. Stiles passed a few of Amber's friends, greeting them on his way to his seat and for a second he found it odd that Amber wasn't with them there, they had that annoying habit of always walking around together, but Stiles quickly shook it off and instead plopped to his seat, greeting some of his friends before setting his computer and turning it on. After checking the time, Stiles saw that he still had quite some time before the start of the lecture and turned on his e-mail, instantly noticing the new letters from Scott, Lydia, Malia and Kira. Guilt instantly began to nag him for not answering anyone's apart from Lydia's letters previously and the fact that they had written to him again was making that guilt even worse. After deciding to deal with the easiest one first, Stiles opened Lydia's letter and smiled at what she had written to him.

 _Stiles,_

 _Quit being such a downer. You are studying in New York, don't you even dare to not experience it to the fullest. And I like Collin, he sound great and I better_ _get_ _to meet him when I'll finally manage to find enough time to visit you (because knowing you, you'll never get ready to come and see your old friends)._

 _To answer your questions, university is going great, I'm loving the lectures and everything. I'm also keeping my promise of not getting involved with the bad guys, just living a simple, supernatural free life. It is actually quite freeing to be able to walk down the hall of my dormitory and not to worry that a monster from a fantasy novel is going to jump out from the corner, you know? Oh, but what am I talking about, you love everything and anything supernatural. I bet that you've already gotten bored of the simple life and it is only a matter of time before you'll start looking for anything supernatural. Just remember to be careful and inform me if anything goes wrong. I'm here for you, because that is what friends do._

 _I've spoken with Scott recently, he is worried that you haven't been replying to his letters. I'd calmed him down, but please, Stiles, write to him. He misses you and worries about you. All of us do, so don't become a stranger to me like you've become to them. And write to everybody!_

 _I have to go already, my lecture starts soon and I don't want to miss anything. I'm sending all my best to your dad, be sure to tell him. I hope you're good and don't forget to WRITE ME BACK, or else…_

 _Hope to hear from you soon, take care, Stilinski._

 _Lydia._

Stiles quickly read and reread Lydia's letter. She made him feel better, but at the same time she made the guilt worse. He knew that he was slacking in writing back to his best friend, but he was honestly struggling. Somehow as more time passed, Stiles felt more and more detached from his previous life. He didn't know how to interact with Scott, Malia and Kira. He missed their adventures back in Beacon Hills, but ever since Stiles came to New York and saw how much it could offer to him, he began to understand how different he had become. Stiles had read almost all of Scott's letters and they were just too difficult to answer, the two of them seemed to be in completely different places in life. Scott was living with Kira in their first apartment, struggling with studies, making groups of new friends, partying in frat parties, keeping contact with Liam and training him to be the new alpha. Scott was living his dream life, using his alpha powers to help himself slide through life easily, being happy and in love with Kira and keeping close contact with everyone. Malia even lived just a couple of minutes away from Scott and Kira. Scott's life just sounded predictable to Stiles, it just seemed like a life in which Stiles couldn't and wouldn't fit. Because differently than Scott, Stiles traveled far from home, he jumped head straight in new waters, not looking back. He was living in a huge place, getting lost every other day, finding new things, finding new supernatural worlds. It was becoming more and more clear that the two best friends had always wanted different things and they were reaching them, but the price for that was the estranged relationship they currently had.

Stiles was staring at the unopened letter from his best friend when he heard someone approaching and he didn't need to look to know that it was Collin. Once his roommate had sat down next to Stiles, Stiles cleared his throat and didn't even glance at the werewolf. "So what had happened with Tim? Or was that just a pretense because you were paying your yearly payment to the 'Venenum'?" Stiles questioned bitterly, instantly receiving a deep sigh from Colin.

Rubbing his face, Collin was trying to buy himself some time. He didn't like lying straight to Stiles' face since he considered the pale guy a friend of his – they were roommates, they had already had their fair share of adventures – but at the same time he had already pulled Stiles into the mess of the 'Venenum' life and there was no turning back. So maybe there was a way to protect Stiles from all the bad that came with the club 'Venenum', maybe Zoe would even be of help for the right amount of money. Collin knew one thing clearly, he had to make sure that Stiles was going to survive, it wasn't the guy's fault that he had been dragged into the devil's den without his own knowledge.

"Look, Stiles, I'm telling you that Tim needed my help. He has this upcoming interview with my father friend's company and he just needed some of my inside information in order to prepare." Collin explained, partly telling the truth because Tim did really have that interview, he just never asked for Collin's help due to his pride. Also, Collin knew that even if Stiles would actually ask Tim about the interview and whether Collin was helping him prepare – he would not get an answer from Tim. That guy was a closed book and barely anyone could make him talk. Not to mention that Tim didn't really like Stiles.

Stiles looked over to his friend and eyed him quickly. Collin seemed to be sincere, so Stiles had found himself nodding along and relaxing back in his seat. After staying in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few moments, Stiles began tapping his fingers on his leg, wishing to break the silence. "So, about tonight-"

"Look, I've thought about it and you were right, Stiles." Collin cut Stiles off and received a questioning look from his friend. "It was wrong of me to just blow up on you so much. You've been around supernatural before, so I guess… what I'm trying to say is…" Collin struggled, constantly cutting himself off before sighing deeply. "Just try not to get in too much trouble tonight when we'll go to 'Venenum'." He finally said and awaited Stiles' reaction.

Stiles eyed his friend in question. It was weird for him to just agree to going to 'Venenum', especially after he was so adamant about not going there and making sure that Stiles wasn't going to get into the club as well. So such a sudden switch was a bit suspicious to Stiles, he was sure there was another reason for Collin's sudden agreement, but he wasn't going to question it straight away. Stiles felt that it was important to attend the party in the club 'Venenum' that night – something was most certainly going to happen, so he wasn't going to just miss the opportunity so easily. But he wasn't going to just drop his suspicion about the place that Collin was suddenly so interested in visiting.

So instead of questioning his roommate, Stiles simply shrugged and picked up his coffee cup. "Okay, cool." He said before taking a small sip of his sweetened beverage.

* * *

The line to the entrance of the club was the longest Stiles had ever seen before, and that wasn't saying a lot because he had been inside the club only a few times. Yet still, even Collin seemed surprised by the amount of people queuing to get inside of the club 'Venenum', dressed in a various interpretations of cat costumes or simple clubbing outfits. It seemed that some people understood the theme of "Curiosity killed a cat" a bit too literary.

The two roommates made their way through the parking lot that was once again quite empty, except for the same cars and people loitering around and watching others. Stiles noted that once he and Collin got close enough, all of the "people" – he was sure that all of them were some type of supernatural – that were waiting around the parking lot and watching the line of people waiting, instantly looked over to the two of them and followed their every move until they reached the front door and the imposing bodyguard. Stiles was already prepared for the cold glare of that creature and some snide remark, but to his surprise, the guard simply glanced at them and without asking for an invitation opened the door and allowed them in.

If Stiles thought that the people outside – the ones dressed as various versions of cats – were weird then the inside was complete bonkers. The rage of costumes seemed to go from Halloween to a stripper cat, from an almost childlike costume to self made. Those that chose not to wear a cat costume still were dressed in their best clubbing clothes, looking expensive and mostly barely covered. It seemed as if the themed parties were a real hit in the club 'Venenum' and when Stiles asked Collin about that, he instantly received a confirmation.

"Yeah, every time there is a themed party this place gets packed. Everyone comes. And the lines outside start queuing at least five hours before opening. The lucky ones with the invitations or the part of the club are often the only ones inside during the events. But I guess this time it was decided to allow the others as well." Collin quickly explained and guided them to the bar, where the sharp-teethed bartender had a few helpers due to the sheer size of the crowd. Somehow Collin managed to get the drinks instantly and then handed a beer to Stiles and looked around.

Stiles took a sip of his beer and eyed the crowd. He noted that among the groups of people dressed in the ridiculous costumes or overly flashy clubbing outfits, there were those dressed in seemingly casual and appropriate clubbing clothes, but they held themselves above the others. They had that aura of importance and seemed to be grouping together and looking down on the others. Among those people Stiles spotted Zoe, which made it clear that they were the supernatural crowd. As Stiles observed the group with whom Zoe stood, he noted that all of them seemed to be observing the others, pointing some people out and, what looked like, discussing them. Before Stiles had a chance to question Collin about what they were talking, someone fro the group had spotted Stiles and his roommate and had motioned over to them, making a few of their companions to glance over as well. Zoe was one of the people who looked over and once she had set her eyes on the duo, a wicked smile appeared on her face and she excused herself from the others, pushing past the dancing people and towards them.

"Collin! My third favorite wolf!" Zoe exclaimed and quickly hugged Collin, making him laugh lightly.

"It is good to see you, Zoe. You look amazing as always." Collin told her and she laughed lightly.

"Oh trust me, darling, I know." Zoe answered him before moving her eyes towards Stiles. She stepped away from Collin and eyes Stiles before stepping closer. "And I am glad that you have decided to come tonight, Stiles. You shouldn't miss this party." Zoe smirked before reaching to kiss Stiles on his cheek, enveloping him into her sweet smell.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of missing it." Stiles admitted as Zoe leaned back, keeping her hand on his upper arm. He had to admit to himself, it was hard to be suspicious of the club when Zoe was there, right next to him, capturing all of his attention. There was something about the woman, not only the fact that she apparently was a witch, but something else that was drawing Stiles in. Maybe it was her freedom – that utmost freedom that reminded him of wind and hurricane, the one that could be even destructive if she wanted to. Everything about Zoe was intriguing to Stiles, he wasn't hiding the fact that he was attracted to her even if he had seen her just a couple of times. Whenever he thought of the club 'Venenum', trying to figure what exactly was going on here, his mind always wondered to Zoe and he would be stuck thinking about her and her involvement here, about the way her powers worked and what exactly she offered as a witch to the huge supernatural community of New York.

"I'm glad to hear that." Zoe said to him, smiling that wicked smile of hers before looking over to Collin with mischief clear in her eyes. "So, dear Collin, do tell, is tonight the successful night for you?" She questioned and Collin instantly laughed loudly, while Stiles looked between them in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe? I should probably go discuss it with Destiny." Collin said, motioning with his beer over to the private seating side where groups of people were hanging out and further, closer to the corner and the second stairs to the second floor balconies, sat a woman with her back to the dance floor and a line of people waiting to see her. Stiles haven't noticed her at the club before and he was curious who that was, but before he had his chance to question it, he was distracted by Zoe's voice.

"Oh don't you fall for it as well. Whatever Destiny can predict is utter bullshit." Zoe rolled her eyes dramatically, making Collin laugh.

"Oh really? How come? You have proof?" he challenged her.

Zoe pursed her lips, glancing at Stiles for a second before looking back to Collin. "Do you have proof of her prediction not being bullshit?" She challenged him back before cracking a smile. "When I was younger, she had predicted that I would die on my fourteenth birthday. As you can see I'm still alive and way over fourteen." Zoe pointed out.

Collin laughed at Zoe's words before raising his hands in surrender. "Okay, you're right. Destiny is just a crowd entertainer." He agreed and then looked around as if he was searching for someone.

Stiles leaned closer to Zoe, following Collin's attention around the club. "Who is Destiny and why should tonight be successful for Collin?" He questioned and Zoe faked a gasp.

"Oh my, Collin didn't tell you?" She looked over to Collin who had returned his attention to them. "How could you not share with your roommate about the puppy love you have for Stephanie?"

Collin didn't waste a breath before answering. "Maybe because he didn't know about this club before and that is a vital part of information when talking about Stephanie." he shot back ad it made Zoe roll her eyes.

"Still, after he found out, I had expected you to tell him about Stephanie first thing." She shook her head before returning her attention back to Stiles. "Collin is completely in love with Stephanie. She is one of the shifter creatures here, but Collin doesn't seem to work up his courage to finally ask her out. They spend almost all the time here being all cute together and whatnot. It is starting to get annoying. So I have been pushing him to finally make a move and ask her out." Zoe explained and Stiles nodded.

Stiles looked over to his roommate and friend with raised eyebrows and then really obviously looked around the club. "So which one is Stephanie?" He inquired and heard Collin groaning and murmuring under his breath "not you too".

Zoe laughed loudly at his words before looking around. After a few moments of intense looking, she grasped his hand harder and pointed over to the other side of the bar where a tall girl with caramel skin and bright red hair stood, dressed in what seemed as a copy of catwoman's outfit. "That is Steph and she looks amazing." Zoe praised and Stiles saw how Collin quickly looked to where Zoe had pointed with slight flush on his cheeks.

Stiles smirked to himself before clapping his friend on the shoulder to gain his attention. "What are you waiting for, go on, talk to her." He encouraged, but it seemed that Collin was unsure about that. Collin glanced around the club as if considering his options and Stiles figured that he was probably thinking about how smart it was to leave Stiles alone in the club that seemed as the hot spot for New York's supernatural culture. "Go on, I don't need you pinning whole evening. It's a party, go and have fun." Stiles encouraged for three reasons. First, he wished for Collin the best and it seemed that the werewolf was really excited to have a chance to hang out with the Stephanie girl. Second, Stiles wasn't against spending more time with Zoe, for sure. And third, with Collin gone, Stiles was sure that it would be easier to observe and learn more about the club 'Venenum'.

"Yeah, Collin, go on. I'll keep Stiles' company." Zoe pushed as well and it seemed that it was what it took for Collin to give up.

Collin finished his bear before placing it on the counter and looking at Stiles. "If something – text me. And I-"

"Don't worry and go have fun, tiger." Stiles laughed and pushed Collin towards the direction where Stephanie was Collin shook his head lightly before doing as Stiles had told him and walking away. Left with Zoe, Stiles was going to speak up, but he felt Zoe taking his hand in hers and starting to lead him towards the first floor VIP section. "Wh-" Stiles began to question, but Zoe glanced over at him with a smirk and he cut himself off, squeezing her hand slightly and feeling her lace their fingers. He followed after her, as she pushed through the people until she reached an empty table and settled down, Stiles following suit.

Before Stiles had a chance to say anything, a guy appeared seemingly out of nowhere and placed a beer in front of Stiles and what seemed as a martini in front of Zoe. Just as quickly as the guy had appeared, he disappeared and Stiles was left wandering who and what he was, but Zoe seemed to guess his thoughts and answered without receiving a question. "That was one of the bartenders. He is a vampire, hence why his back eyes and quick movement." She said, glancing over the crowd and taking a sip of her drink.

"So the guard is a vampire as well." Stiles guessed and received a confirming nod from Zoe. Stiles took a sip of the beer still in his hand, finishing it, before speaking again. "You haven't told me who's Destiny." he reminded Zoe and she looked back to him.

"Oh yes." Zoe laughed and scooted closer so she wouldn't have to raise her voice over the loud music. "You see the line of people waiting for the woman by the table with a crystal ball and tarot card?" Zoe pointed a few tables away from them and Stiles nodded, noting that it was the same woman he had noticed previously. "That's Destiny and she is a "seer"." Zoe said with air quotes.

"You don't believe in seers?" Stiles asked in surprise. In his mind at a place like 'Venenum' where most of the people in attendance were some type of supernatural it seemed weird for Zoe to be skeptical of seers.

Zoe laughed lightly before sipping her drink again. "Oh, I believe in seers. I just don't believe that Destiny is one of them. You see, there are other seers with the gift of vision in our supernatural community. But they are like legit, so they are expensive. Destiny though – it is useful to use her for parties and other events because she is cheaper and that way more people use her services. Because they are bullshit." Zoe explained and Stiles nodded.

"So how long have you been a part of this?" He motioned with his free hand around the club and Zoe smirked.

"Someone's really curious." She noted and Stiles shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Well I've been apart of the New York supernatural community since I was 5. My mother moved us here and we've joined in." she explained. "But it is not an interesting or fun story."

Stiles nodded, understanding clearly that Zoe didn't want to talk about it. He contemplated asking about the second floor balconies again, but he was sure that he would get the same answer as before, so he decided that a different route was in need. "So how does your business works? Do they just like call you and be like 'I need some liquid luck' or something?" He questioned and Zoe looked at him with utter surprise.

"Wh-" she cut herself off, shaking her head. "This is not some Harry Potter bullshit, Stiles." She exclaimed and the two of them laughed. "And no, I have a legit business. You could even call it the magic store, but not everyone can enter, so it is safe from simple noisy tourists who just look for crystals so they could achieve that wannabe hipster witch aesthetic." Zoe explained.

Stiles nodded to all her words before asking in completely serious tone. "So, you couldn't brew me some liquid luck potion before my next exam?"

"Stiles!" Zoe exclaimed and the two of them burst out into laughter.

* * *

"I can't believe how quickly the time party has passed." Stiles laughed as he walked besides Zoe holding her hand in his, leading her back to her place in his own insistence.

Zoe hummed to his words, hugging her jacket closer to herself. "That's what happens when the company you're with is magical." She winked and Stiles shook his head with a bright smile on his face.

He couldn't actually believe how successful his night had been. It had been so long since he had felt so close to supernatural world. He had loved every moment, from when the most human customers had gotten wasted or left home, which left the 'Venenum' filled mostly by supernatural and he had his first chance to closely see some of the supernatural creatures in action that he had only dreamed about before. Or how he had spent the whole night with Zoe, getting to know more about her and sharing his stories as well, or when they saw Collin leaving with Stephanie and proceeded to be happy for the werewolf. Or when Zoe had dragged him to the dancefloor and the two of them proceeded to have some of the most fun that Stiles had in the long time.

Stiles glanced at his watch, noting that it was nearing seven am and he wondered how in Zoe's neighborhood people weren't buzzing with work yet. He was already used to people in New York being up and active early in the morning, so the calmness of her neighborhood was weird. When he asked her about it, her answer was simple shrug, followed by "Most of the residents here are supernatural, so either they are still at the club or they just don't feel like opening their businesses. We so not run exactly like your regular human jobs."

They reached a tall apartment building that seemed like other in Brooklyn, but there was something else about it there. The air seemed almost electric, but Stiles had brushed it off just to being a building in supernatural community where a witch lived so there must have been some magic. They stopped in front of the front door and Zoe smirked at him, making Stiles chuckle.

"What?" He questioned and brushed his free hand through his hair.

Zoe glanced away from him for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Yeah." Stiles admitted, leaning slightly closer to Zoe.

"Will you come to the club next time?"

"If you'll give me an invitation – certainly." He promised and Zoe laughed lightly, also moving closer.

"You don't need an invitation. Not anymore." She murmured. They stood there in silence for a moment, incredibly close to each other. They were one question away from moving further in whatever their relationship was, and it seemed that Zoe was ready to ask that question. "Do you want to come in?"

Stiles looked right at her eyes, at how they sparkled in the morning sun and he didn't have any doubts before answering. "Yeah, I'd love to." he murmured before closing the distance between them and kissing Zoe for the first time. He had kissed enough people before, been with enough people to know that sometimes it just felt wrong. But with Zoe, kissing her just felt right.

She was the first to pull away. She smiled lightly at him before opening the heavy set of doors and leading him inside and up the stairs. Stiles followed after her, holding onto her hand, as she climber the stairs until her floor. Once they reached her door, Zoe let go of his hand and started looking for her key in the pockets of her jacket. It gave Stiles a chance to move closer to her, hugging her from behind and begin kissing her neck, feeling her pulse underneath his lips. Zoe was quick in finding the key and unlocking the apartment, she placed her hand on Stiles' that rested on her waist and pulled him with her inside the wide apartment. Stiles didn't have a chance to look around the new place, not that he even bothered really, not when Zoe turned to face him again and pulled him closer to herself, kissing him again. Stiles was quick to wrap his arms around her, deepening their kiss and allowing Zoe to maneuver them through her home and towards her bed.

They blindly pulled at each others clothes, trying to rid the other as quickly as they could. As Zoe stepped out of her high heels, she became even shorter than Stiles and it made him chuckle lightly. They undressed quickly, kissing each other everywhere they could and falling on Zoe's soft bed. Her sweet perfume was surrounding Stiles from everywhere and he was starting to feel as if he was being drowned in it, but if that were to be the case he was going to drown as a happy man.

* * *

When Stiles woke up, the sun was still shining through the wide windows in Zoe's apartment. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was, and when he did a smile appeared on his face. Zoe was certainly something. As he turned to the other side of the bed, he found it empty. For a few seconds he wondered where she could be, but then he heard someone moving around the apartment and he knew that it must've been her. Slowly he pulled away the covers from his body and sat up. Stiles rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up before moving his legs out of the bed and glancing around the hard wooden floor for his clothes. He spotted his clothes placed on a chair in the corner of the room and stood up to collect them. He quickly pulled on his underwear, pants and his shirt, avoiding the other garments before walking out of the bedroom to the open space of the rest of the apartment.

Stiles noted the bright colors of the furniture and artworks throughout the apartment, the dark wooden floors and white walls. The wide windows showed the afternoon sun and the already buzzing neighborhood. Trailing his eyes through the living space, Stiles spotted Zoe in the kitchen – clad only in what looked like a bright silk robe and her hair pulled up onto a messy bun with a few strands falling out. Stiles wondered for a moment if he was about to walk into an awkward situation, but then he shook himself out of it. Zoe didn't seem as the time of a person to make anything awkward.

"You should take a picture, it will last longer." Styles was shaken out of his thoughts by Zoe's teasing tone and as he looked at her he found her already looking at him. He laughed lightly as he made his way towards the kitchen, making her smile and take a sip of her drink. "Coffee?" she offered and Stiles nodded. "How do you drink yours?" She inquired as she set her cup on the breakfast counter and tuned to the machine.

"Black, two sugar." He said and settled into the seat by the bar. Quickly a white cup was placed in front of him with the hot beverage and he smiled at Zoe. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." She answered with a smile and picked up her drink as well.

"So, what is going on in the club 'Venenum' tonight?" Stiles inquired and Zoe shook her head.

"It is closed like every night after a party. Why, already want to return?" Zoe teased and Stiles laughed.

"Well it seems as the only place where I can meet you, so I guess it is time to become a regular customer." Stiles smirked and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"I am not there every night."

"Well then how am I supposed to find you?" Stiles asked with a slight frown and took a sip of his drink.

Zoe laughed at his words before placing her cup to the side and leaning on the bar top, meeting Stiles' eyes. "Is this your way to ask for my number?" she raised an eyebrow, with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah." Stiles admitted and Zoe pursed her lips in thought.

"Then maybe you should consider sending me a message via an owl? Or maybe a message through the fireplace?" Zoe teased him playfully.

"Here's the issue though, I do not have a fireplace in my dorm room." Stiles teased back and Zoe laughed loudly.

"Well then it is great that this isn't freaking Harry Potter." She joked reminding him of the last night when all of his magic based question were somehow connected with the famous franchise. "And don't worry, Stiles, you will get my number, promise." She winked and Stiles laughed lightly.

"So what are your plans for tonight then? If the club is not where you'll be going?" He inquired and Zoe seemed to think about his question for a few moments before looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"You said that you wanted to see my business."

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter of "Venenum"! who would've believe it. Now I know that it might look a bit early for Stiles and Zoe to have sex, but this does not mean any kind of relationship yet and the reasons for it happening will be revieled later. everything happens for a reason in this story, just remember that.  
** **Now, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and please do REVIEW and tell me what you've thought and what do you think is going to happen in the club 'Venenum' further on and what is Stiles' involvement going to be. thanks for reading, REVIEW!**


End file.
